


Marked

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, alpha!derek and beta!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek marks Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Stiles was running through the woods, his eyes glowing a bright blue. He could hear Derek behind him trying to catch up but Stiles kept taking unexpected turns and quickly losing him. There was a full moon out and Stiles had wanted to blow off some steam. So he dragged Derek to the preserve and they quickly started a game of catch when Stiles suddenly took off shortly after they got there.

He stopped for a moment once he reached a clearing and relished in the moonlight. He hadn’t been a wolf for very long, but he was beginning to enjoy it. He heard a twig snap and looked in the direction to see Derek lunge at him, sending them both tumbling.

Derek quickly pinned Stiles’ arms above his head before leaning in and nuzzling against Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “You put up a chase,” Derek growled, nipping Stiles’ neck. “Almost lost you.”

“You only let me get away,” Stiles said, turning his head to give Derek more access to his neck. He let out a soft moan as Derek gently bit down. “You could have caught me in seconds if you really wanted to.”

“True,” Derek replied, licking at the mark that was starting to fade. “I enjoyed the chase.”

“I can tell,” Stiles said, grinding up against Derek. “I brought lube.”

Derek let out a laugh. “Of course you did.” He sucked on Stiles’ neck again, the beta moaning and grinding up against Derek again. “Where is it?”

“Front pocket,” Stiles replied, gasping as Derek hands slipped to the front of his pants and rubbed against him. “That’s not it!”

Derek smirked. “My bad.” His hand slipped into Stiles’ pocket and pulled out the small, travel sized bottle. Derek kissed him, setting the bottle aside and pulled off Stiles’ jeans. “I think we’re overdressed, what do you think?”

Stiles pushed Derek’s shirt up. “I think so too.”

Their clothes were quickly discarded and Stiles was being pushed back against the ground, Derek’s jacket spread out under him so dirt didn’t get in places it shouldn’t be. “How do you want it?” Derek asked, trialing his lips along Stiles’ collarbone.

“Rough,” Stiles answered, pulling Derek up for a kiss. “I want you to bite me.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red. “Stiles, you do know what you’re asking from me?”

Stiles nodded. “I’ve thought about it before I even turned Derek.” He pulled Derek in for another kiss, claws digging into Derek’s shoulder. “Please Derek?” Stiles whispered. “I want to. I want you.”

Derek growled and kissed him, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist. “You fucked yourself open for me already, didn’t you?” Derek asked, his fingers easily slipping into Stiles. He found Stiles prostate and rubbed it, making Stiles moan and writhe. “You were expecting this.”

Stiles smiled up at his boyfriend. “I’ve been thinking about it all day, waiting to get you alone.” Stiles brushed his nose along Derek’s neck, scenting him. “Fuck me, Derek. Fuck me.”

Derek pulled his fingers out and wrapped Stiles’ legs around his waist before thrusting in. Stiles gasped loudly, clawing at Derek’s arms. He might have broken skin, but he couldn’t focus. Not with Derek’s fast pace. There was no going slow that night. It was nearly impossible to go slow when there was a full moon; even before Stiles had been turned Derek could become an animal. The only difference now was that Derek no longer restrained himself.

And now, Stiles understood why.

There were marks from teeth and claws over both of them when Stiles felt the familiar heat building up. “Do it,” Stiles moaned in Derek’s ear. “Bite me, Derek. Mark me as yours.” He turned his head to the side and exposed his throat to Derek. It was vulnerable and intimate. He let out a soft moan as he felt Derek’s lips against his neck, pressing a soft skin to the his skin.

“You really want me too?”

“Yes,” Stiles breathed out. “Yes, I want you too.”

Stiles let out a howl as Derek’s fangs pierced his neck, the pain quickly turning to a strange pleasure. The beta clawed at Derek’s back, nails breaking skin. Stiles could feel his own skin burn; the bite bringing him closer to Derek, linking them together.

Derek pulled away, his mouth covered in Stiles’ blood and his eyes glowing red. They had already been so close to release when he bit Stiles and Stiles knew they weren’t going to last much longer. Stiles pulled Derek down for a kiss and licked at his lips, tasting metallic taste of his own blood. He moaned and thrust up, grinding his cock against Derek’s stomach. “Come on Derek,” Stiles whined. “Finish it. Finish it.”

Derek let out a growl and kissed Stiles again, his grip tightening on Stiles’ hips. He gave another couple hard thrust and they were gone. Howling like the wolves they were.

In the aftermath, they lay side by side, Stiles’ back pressed against Derek’s front. The many scratches and bites all over them slowly healed, though the one on Stiles’ neck turned into a scar. Derek pressed kisses to it, his hand slowly running over Stiles’ chest and sides.

“Are you okay?” Derek whispered against Stiles’ skin, his fingers brushing over a deep cut in Stiles’ hip that was stitching itself back together. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did i?”

Stiles turned his head towards Derek and kissed him. “I’m fine. I actually feel great. Wonderful.” Derek smiled and they shared another kiss. His body was still thrumming with pleasure and he was already ready for another round. “I want to go again. Fuck, Derek..” He turned in Derek’s arms and nuzzled against Derek’s shoulder. “Fuck me again, Derek. Please fuck me again.” Stiles kissed him, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I love you.”

Derek pushed Stiles on his back and moved over him once more. “I love you too.”


End file.
